Shadow Explains
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: There are a few things that have been left unexplained, you could call them cliches of my stories. Shadow ends up explaining them to Sonic. Humorous One-Shot.


**Shadow Explains…**

**I bet you're wondering as to why I put a few recurring events in my stories all of the time. Shadow will now explain them. **

Shadow was lying on a grassy hillside, relaxing in the sun. His eyes were closed and he was about to fall asleep in the warmth of the midday sun. However, all of sudden he was startled and his eyes shot open because somebody called his name. "Shadow, what's up?" he heard Sonic's voice. When Shadow opened his eyes he saw Sonic leaning over him, his figure blocking out the sun and irritating Shadow.

"Sonic… can't you see that I was busy?" Shadow grumbled, getting up and brushing the dirt off of him.

"Doing what, Sleeping? You can do that later, I wanna to talk to you." Sonic said cheerily and cockily.

"Talk to me about what?" Shadow hissed, narrowing his eyes at Sonic.

"Nothing in particular, I just haven't seen you in a while, I was passing by and saw you. So, what have you been up to lately?" Sonic asked while Shadow's blood began to boil until he exploded with anger.

"I've been staying away from you, that's what I've been up to! You ruin everything, just go away and leave alone Faker!" Shadow yelled while his fists were closed tightly in anger.

"Lighten up and come with me, let's go somewhere, I'll buy you a drink." Sonic smiled. Shadow sighed, he wanted to be alone but he couldn't pass up a free drink.

The two of them went to a bar in the nearby city which was nearly empty since it was the day time and Sonic ordered two sodas. "There you go Shadow, drink up." Sonic said, "So… what have you been up to… other than staying away from me?" he joked.

"Staying out of trouble, I can't afford to get into dispute with GUN anymore… I've been on the run from them so many times." Shadow sighed.

"Why?" Sonic asked. "You've always got something to do with GUN, why don't they just leave you alone or you leave them alone?"

Shadow sighed. "Because, Lucy Labrador **(A/N: That's me, the author of this story) **seems to have an obsession with me being on the run from GUN… I'm getting sick and tired of it. And if they're _not_ after me in one story, I end up doing something to send them chasing after me anyway." Shadow said angrily, and then took a gulp of his soda from the can.

"I have to say, I'm glad I'm not the main character of all of her stories otherwise it would be me on the run all the time, not you." Sonic said, feeling happy that this wasn't the case, a smug look on his face. Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic for looking so smug. "So Shadow, while you're at it, can you tell me another thing?"

"Sure, go ahead." Shadow sighed, looking down into his drink.

"How come we're drinking… we never do that in the cannon games." Sonic said.

"You could say, Lucy's being generous and actually giving us a break from destroying enemies… or she's just being cruel again because we need to eat and drink in her stories unlike in the games where we can just go on forever without a break." Shadow said, still feeling the resentment for the author.

The two of them finished their drinks and left the bar. "Where to next?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged. "My place?" he suggested. Shadow nodded so they started to walk to Sonic's house. "It'll take a while; we're quite far from it."

"That's a real shame." Shadow said, rubbing the back of his neck and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"What's the matter Shadow?" Sonic asked, noticing Shadow's sudden look of discomfort.

"Nothing Faker…" Shadow grumbled, looking down to the floor. After a few minutes of walking Shadow became inpatient. "Can't we run Sonic?" Shadow asked him irritably.

"We could but we'd lose each other, then you'd never know the way to my house." Sonic said. "How about we take a bus or something?"

"Good idea… we can get there much quicker then." Shadow said, running to the bus stop a few yards away. The two of them looked for when the next bus would be going to where they needed to go.

"We'll need to take this one." Sonic pointed to one of the scheduled busses. "It'll be here in five minutes." he said and sat down on the bench, Shadow sat down beside him. "Shadow, you don't look okay… what's the matter?" he said, looking at Shadow.

Shadow's cheeks turned red and he went quiet, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. "Do you have feelings for me Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow looked up at Sonic with gritted teeth and furious eyes. "I take that as a no… I just thought… this might have turned out to be another of those Sonadow stories or something, like Lucy's done before." Sonic said nervously. "But seriously… what's wrong?"

"Sonic… you know the drinks we had?" Shadow said. Sonic nodded. Shadow gulped, "I have to… _go_… badly." he said under his breath, his cheeks going even redder.

"I see… well that reminds me of another thing. Lucy Labrador's always got you needing to do that. Why?" Sonic asked another question.

"I don't know why exactly… I can guess that she likes to put me in discomfort and pain. You'd think I was her least favourite character… what she put's me through… the-" Shadow stopped and squeaked, his eyes widening, his legs pushed tightly together. "It's getting desperate." he hissed.

"I think you angered her." Sonic said anxiously, worried that the same would happen to him if he wasn't careful. "She's like… god or something… she can do what she likes to us… like make me rich…" he hinted. "I'll be waiting for a check to come through my door later." he said smugly but the smirk was wiped off his face as he felt his drink coming back to haunt him too.

"Look what you've done now… all we need now is for the bus to be late." Shadow said, tapping his foot on the ground anxiously.

Sonic then hissed in discomfort. "This is horrible, why does she do this…" he groaned.

"I think she enjoys this a bit too much… the bus is here, look!" Shadow said. The two of them jumped on the bus. The two of them paid for their tickets and sat down, waiting for the bus to leave.

They both sat with their legs crossed. "This is like the umpteenth time this had happened to me…" Shadow grumbled.

"It'll be okay… we just have to wait until we get to my house." Sonic said feeling more laid back about it than Shadow did. "What's your problem, do you find it embarrassing or something?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes Sonic." Shadow said as though it was obvious. "I'm the ultimate life form. I shouldn't have to show weakness." He complained.

"Yeah, that counts for battle but this is every day life." Sonic stated. "Just let it go."

Shadow looked at Sonic with wide eyes. Sonic widened his eyes too. "I mean… let the embarrassment go… you know... it's not all that bad, swallow your pride!" he exclaimed, explaining what he meant. Shadow gave a little growl and looked away from him, looking out of the window instead.

Eventually the bus came to a stop, they were able to get off and into Sonic's house which was only a two minute walk from the bus stop. Sonic unlocked his front door and the two of them dashed inside, Sonic sprinting for the bathroom, leaving Shadow waiting outside of it. "Faker, I'm the guest and I have to go more than you do! You could at least let me go first!" Shadow cried out from outside the bathroom door. He waited outside of the bathroom looking up with an aggravated expression, he just knew this was meant to be.

**I think the fourth wall just got smashed! There you go, a few things were explained there if any of you were wondering about them. I suppose if there's something I missed you could request it but this won't turn into a huge request story. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
